The Behavioral Science Core is new for the Baylor-UTHouston CFAR. The core was developed following a needs analysis by the CFAR and in response to member surveys in 2003 and 2004. It is based on strong capabilities of The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston (UTHouston) in applying behavioral sciences to HIV/AIDS research, complemented by the strong clinical and basic sciences that exist at Baylor College of Medicine and UTHouston. The Core is led by Dr. R.M. Grimes and is housed at the UTHouston School of Public Health;Baylor faculty member Dr. E.Y. Brouwers is Associate Director. Both are highly experienced investigators in adult and pediatric HIV/AIDS behavioral research. The objectives of the Behavioral Science Core are: (1) To facilitate behavioral science research in HIV/AIDS prevention and care, (2) To integrate behavioral sciences with clinical and basic HIV/AIDS research studies, and (3) To support the career development of new behavioral science researchers with a focus on HIV/AIDS research. The core will manage access to clinical databases for research purposes, will provide consultations on how to integrate behavioral science into clinical studies, will sponsor crossdiscipline educational efforts, and will actively bring together behavioral, clinical, and basic scientists. It will support new CFAR plans for interdisciplinary Collaborative Core Initiatives and Scientific Programs. The Core will also provide training and mentoring in HIV/AIDS research to behavioral scientists. The core is built upon preexisting, strong relationships between behavioral scientists at UTHouston and Baylor CFAR members. A major focus of the initial research plan is to use behavioral science concepts in the improvement of adherence to antiretroviral drug regimens. We believe this Behavioral Science Core will foster new interdisciplinary research at the Baylor-UTHouston CFAR.